Season II Episode III Anew
by dfsgfdgdgdsfg
Summary: 3rd episode in my series.


Episode 3 

The scene opens with Ryan lying down on his bed in the pool house with his right side still in dressings and arm in plaster. He is listening to his MP3 Player with his eyes closed. Marissa enters.

Marissa: Hey….

He doesn't reply. So she sneaks up onto him and attacks him with kisses. He quickly opens his eyes and puts his left arm around her.

Marissa: miss me?

Ryan half smiles and moves over so Marissa can lie down next to his left side to avoid his arm. Ryan yawns.

Marissa: Get much sleep?

Ryan: No, not really.

Marissa: Arm still making it hard to sleep?

Ryan: Yea

Marissa kisses him before cuddling up to him and he kisses her on the forehead.

Scene switches to Sandy and Kirsten who are in the kitchen drinking their morning coffee.

Kirsten: How is he?

Sandy: I think he'll be happier when he can get it round his head that Marissa isn't going to leave him because of this

Said with emphasis

Kirsten: He thinks that?

Sandy: Yep

Kirsten: Well she'll soon prove him wrong. Shall I go get him for some breakfast?

Sandy: Nah leave them to come out in their own time.

Kirsten: How's Seth and Summer? This houses third couple.

Sandy: Oh yes. Erm they're fine too I think.

Kirsten: So she forgave him?

Sandy: Im guessing so after Tahiti.

Kirsten: Tahiti? What happened with them two in Tahiti?

Sandy: Well like you said you don't really expect them to have slept in different beds let alone rooms…

Kirsten: Oh

She says with a little hint of shock

Seth walks into the kitchen

Seth: Hey mom, Hey Dad

He says cheerily

Sandy: What's made you so cheery this morning

Seth: Oooh, nothing

Summer walks in and walks over to him after saying:

Summer: Cohen! Why didn't you wake me up? Oh hey Mr., Mrs. Cohen

Sandy (grinning): Hey summer

Summer gets some cereal turning her back to Seth, sandy and Kirsten. Seth exchanges looks with Sandy and Kirsten who are winding him up about it playfully.

Ryan and Marissa enter the kitchen from the pool house.

Ryan: Hey

Marissa: Hey Mr./ Mrs. Cohen

Sandy (whispering to Kirsten): Not them too.

Seth: Hey Ryan, what you up to today?

Ryan: Dunno, (looking at Marissa who was standing near Seth) I was thinking of going back to bed, didn't get much sleep again

Summer: Coop, what are you doing today?

Marissa: Sorry?

Marissa was thinking about what Ryan just said

Summer: Coop! Wakey wakey! What are you doing today?

Summer was getting impatient and she hated being ignored.

Marissa: Im gonna stay with Ryan for a while

Summer: Oh that's right, abandon us for your make out sessions.

Seth: Yes Ryan what's with that? What had to Seth Ryan time?

Ryan: Well I guess we could

Marissa: No! Ryan and me want some alone time plus Ryan needs to rest.

Marissa had been very protective of Ryan since Tahiti

Summer: Geez coop, calm down. You have lots of alone time, what happened to our time?

Marissa: Later sum. I promise

Seth: Ryan…

Ryan: Yea man, we'll hang out tonight

Seth: Well then summer, I guess it's just you and me. What ever will we do

Summer: Cohen! Lower those eyebrows

She says while hitting Seth

Sandy: Well your mother and me are going out for the afternoon. So Im trusting you Ryan to keep Seth in line.

Seth: How come I don't have to keep him in line?

Sandy: Im sure Marissa can handle him.

He says winding Marissa and Ryan up

Sandy: Anyway, we're going to go get dressed and then we are gonna leave.

Marissa and Ryan leave for the pool house leaving Seth and summer

They exchange looks.

Summer: Ok Cohen you win lets go.

They walk to Seth's room. summer locks the door and walks over to Seth.

The scene ends.

The scene switches to Ryan and Marissa who are in the pool house. Ryan is lying down and Marissa is resting on him.

Marissa: I wish….I wish I didn't have to go back home.

Ryan: Then don't. Stay here tonight. Its not like id get any sleep anyway.

Marissa: I meant something abit more long term than a night. I meant never again.

Ryan: Oh

Looking disappointed

Marissa: But tonight is good with me.

She said smiling and inching up to kiss him, which turned into a make out session before they returned to just laying together.

Ryan yawned.

Marissa: Exactly how much sleep did you get last night?

Ryan: Not much.

Marissa: Why don't you try and get some sleep?

Ryan: No, stay.

Ryan pleaded

Marissa: im not going anywhere, don't worry.

Marissa snuggled up to him and he rested the pillows as Marissa watched him while stroking his hair. He soon fell asleep

Marissa: Ryan?

Marissa said quietly. He didn't respond so she kissed him and cuddled up and soon fell asleep herself.

The camera pans back before the scene ends and there is a slightly longer pause than normal to show time has passed.

The next scene is in Seth's bedroom with summer and Seth also asleep. It is beginning to get dark.

Seth awakes and just lies there looking at summer, stroking her hair.

Summer: Cohen. How long have you been watching me?

Seth: Not long.

Summer: God what time is it?

Seth: Dunno. About 6 I think.

Summer: I can't believe we fell asleep for that long.

Seth: Best sleep ive had in ages though.

Summer: Awww Cohen.

They began kissing heavily again.

Summer: Cohen. Again?

Seth: What? Ive been asleep and ive got all this energy

Summer pushes Seth onto the bed and starts taking her top off. The scene ends.

The new scene is on Kirsten and Sandy who are just coming through the front door.

Sandy: Well the house is still standing. I don't see any over turned furniture. No fire damage. Im impressed.

Kirsten: Well let's see what they have been doing first

Sandy: Well lets hope they didn't spend the day they way we did

Kirsten: Sandy!

She says playfully while hitting him.

Kirsten: Hello? We're home.

Kirsten shouted

No answer.

Sandy: Right you go throw ice over Ryan and Marissa and ill go throw ice over Seth and Summer

Kirsten: deal.

Sandy walks up to Seth's room and knocks.

Sandy: Seth, I know you're in there.

Camera switches to Seth and summer.

Summer: Cohen! What are we gonna do?

Seth: Maybe he'll go away?

Sandy: Seth I want you downstairs in 5 minutes.

He shouted through the door

Seth: phew he doesn't know you're here.

Sandy: And you summer

He again shouted from outside the room.

Summer and Seth exchanged embarrassed looks and got dressed.

Sandy: Kids.

Sandy said as he walked through the kitchen to the pool house.

Sandy: So how is our other pair of rabbits?

Kirsten: Shh.

She said putting her finger on his lips.

Kirsten: Don't they look cute? Maybe we shouldn't wake them?

Sandy: Come on lets go back inside.

Kirsten: Ok

They walk back inside and grab some coffee and a bagel to share.

Summer and Seth quietly enter.

Sandy: Ahh, Seth and summer. Our very own rabbits.

Summer looked extremely embarrassed by this.

Seth: Dad, I'm right near the knives. Don't tempt me.

Sandy gave him a look.

Seth: So where have you to been all day? I thought you weren't going to be long?

Sandy and Kirsten: We erm, Went….

Sandy: To the beach

Kirsten: Shopping.

They both said at exactly the same time.

Sandy: We went to the beach first. And Then we went shopping.

Kirsten: Yup that's what we did.

It was obvious they were lying and Kirsten was looking just as embarrassed as summer did when sandy made the remark about them being rabbits.

Sandy: Well we would ask what you two rabbits had been up to all day but I think we know the answer to that.

Summer: Ewww, Mr. C, stop it.

Seth: Mother, please make the nasty man go away.

Kirsten just glanced at him.

Seth: So you come and disturb us two but you leave Marissa and Ryan alone?

Seth: Come on Sum, lets go throw ice on them.

Kirsten: Seth. Wait.

She said trying to stop them from waking up Ryan and Marissa.

It was too late Seth and summer had walked out but stopped when they saw them.

Summer: Awww Cohen. They look so cute. I know.

She says pulling her camera phone out of her bag and then quickly sneaking a few pictures before they made their way back to Kirsten and Sandy

Kirsten: Did you wake them?

Summer: No. Of course not. They looked so cute together.

Seth sighed, as did sandy at how Kirsten and Summer had reacted to seeing them asleep together.

Seth and Sandy: Women.

Said at the exact same time.

The scene ends.

The scene goes onto Marissa and Ryan who are still asleep. The camera stays on them both for about 10 seconds before Marissa's eyes open but she doesn't move. She lays there half smiling (like she did in episode 10 of series one when she woke up with Ryan's arm around her. She stayed like this for a couple more seconds before cuddling back up to Ryan tighter. This woke Ryan up who to didn't move. He just lay there watching Marissa lay there before stroking her hair and kissing her on her head. Neither of them knew the other was awake. Until Marissa lifted her head up and kissed Ryan.

Marissa: If only I could wake up to this every day.

Ryan smiled

Marissa: God, its dark. How long were we asleep?

Ryan: Erm. All day by the looks of it.

Marissa: I thought you had trouble sleeping?

Ryan: I do. I mean I did.

Marissa smiled.

Ryan tries to lean up but succumbs to the pain and leans back down again,

Marissa: Painkillers?

Ryan: Yeah, please

Marissa grabs the pain killers and gets Ryan a cup of water and then gives them too him.

Ryan takes the pills and then takes a sip of water to wash it down.

Ryan: Thanks.

Marissa: Your welcome

She said leaning in to kiss him before they started making out.

Ryan: Hmm, we should go inside. Check if summer hasn't killed Seth or something.

Marissa laughed and nodded.

She helped him up and then they walked into the kitchen with Sandy and Kirsten sitting together watching Seth and Summer bickering.

Summer and Seth didn't notice Ryan and Marissa enter behind them over their bickering

Sandy: Are they always like this?

He said to Ryan and Marissa

Ryan: Yea just about

Marissa: Their either bickering or…

Marissa stopped herself but it was too late to catch her words.

Sandy: Or going at it like rabbits?

Seth: Dad. Please. Stop.

Marissa and Ryan laughed although shocked at what Sandy had said. They had to give it to him though. It was true.

Seth and Summer sat there uncomfortably and unusually quiet.

Ryan: How long you been in? Why didn't you wake us?

He said looking at Sandy and Seth

Seth: Hey don't look at us. They disallowed us.

Sandy nodded.

Summer: What? You looked so cute.

Kirsten: Plus, we know you haven't been getting much sleep

Ryan and Marissa grabbed a chair and they grabbed some food and then sat down very closely to each other. One hand for eating, the other wrapped around each other. The 6 of them started talking and the scene backed off before ending.

New scene is still on the kitchen with the six of them talking to each other when there is a loud banging on the door.

Kirsten: Ill get it.

She gets up and goes to the door. The scene stays in the kitchen.

Kirsten: Julie

Julie: KiKi, Where's my daughter? I demand to have my daughter brought to me this instant. If she's with that white trash trailer park chino kid im going to kill him.

Julie says angrily from the hallway.

Ryan looks away and Marissa puts her arm around him.

Marissa: Ignore her.

Julie storms into the kitchen and grabs Marissa's arm

Julie: Your coming with me young lady. I don't want you seeing that trailer trash any more. He doesn't love you and you don't love him.

She says as she is yanking marissas arm and holding it very tightly.

Marissa: Ouch. Mum your hurting me. Let go.

Marissa says in pain.

With this Ryan gets up and catches Julie and removes her hand off Marissa and she gets behind him.

Julie: Don't you have some trailer park whore to impregnate. Get out of my way now.

Ryan raises his fist to her but Kirsten grabs his Wrist before he can punch her.

Kirsten: Ryan. Cool it.

Julie: Oh that's right. I forgot. Where you come from its normal to hit women. I bet you've already hit Marissa.

Turning to Marissa 

Julie: Its ok honey I wont let him hit you any more. Lets just leave this house of trailer trash and go. You'll be safe with me.

Ryan begins to lift his hand again to her but Kirsten steps in.

Kirsten: Here let me

Kirsten slaps Julie as hard as she possibly could and it sends her to the ground.

Kirsten: Don't ever come near this house again or talk about my family including my son like that ever again.

Julie: Marissa. Outside Now.

Julie Shouts in shock from what just happened.

Marissa: I think im going to stay here with people who actually care about me

Julie tries to slap Marissa but Ryan catches her hand stopping her.

Ryan: Hey! What do you think your doing!

Ryan shouts in anger at her.

Marissa: Ryan its ok.

Ryan: No its not.

Marissa steps around Ryan and faces her mum for a second.

Ryan looks shocked by what he saw, as it looked like she was going to go with her mum.

After about 3 seconds Marissa slaps Julie even harder than Kirsten had which sent her again to the floor.

Marissa: Get out of here mum

Julie: This isn't over Marissa

Marissa: No mom. It isn't over it never is with you but if you ever come near me or talk about my one true love and my only reason to live like that again ill make you regret it so much.

She screams in tears.

Julie: Is that a threat? This kid is trailer park trash; he is after you for one thing.

Marissa: Yes, im sure everyone would like to know about your relationship with my first boyfriend.

Julie slaps Marissa before Ryan can stop her because she was on the side of his bad shoulder and arm so he could react fast enough.

Ryan pushes passed Marissa and pushes Julie and is about to hit her when sandy stops him.

Sandy: Don't do it Ryan.

He says holding him back before letting him go when Marissa runs over to him.

Kirsten: Julie gets out of here now and if you ever come back im going to call the cops and have you arrested.

Julie: Not without my Daughter. She needs mental help.

She looks at Marissa who is in Ryan's arms and they are hugging him tightly

Marissa: Don't let her take me from you

She whimpers just loud enough for Julie to hear.

Julie: Fine ill be back with the police for my daughter. She needs to be put in an mental asylum

With that last word Marissa snaps and lunges at Julie and wrestles her to the floor and starts violently slapping

Marissa: I hate you!

She repeats over and over again until Ryan picks her off Julie and holds her tightly while she tries to get to Julie.

Julie shocked and with a bleeding lip looks shocked and storms out of the house.

Seth and summer are just sitting there in pure shock and Ryan is holding Marissa tightly whilst she cries in his arms hugging him tightly.

Sandy: Well that was pleasant. Seth, summer could you leave us alone for a minute please.

Seth: Sure dad. Lets go back up to my room.

He says motioning to summer before leaving the kitchen.

Kirsten approaches Marissa and tries to sit her down but she refuses to let go of Ryan.

Ryan: Its ok, she's gone and im here.

He says softly trying to calm her down.

Kirsten: Come on sweetie lets sit you down and get you cleaned up.

Marissa lets go of Ryan he sits her down on a stool before getting one himself and sitting right next to her.

Marissa: I hate her so much. I just wish I could never have to go see her again.

She sobs while Kirsten tends to her lip.

Sandy: There's always emancipation

Marissa: What?

She says as she looks up

Sandy: Think of it as divorcing your parents.

Kirsten: There all better. Why don't you go out to the pool house and calm down. I need to talk with sandy

Marissa nods and Ryan leads her out to the pool house. The camera follows him and then the scene switches to the pool house as Ryan and Marissa enter. Ryan sits her down on the bed and the lays down beside her. She cuddles up to him and slowly stops crying as Ryan is stroking her hair watching her.

Marissa: I wish I could just run away

She says starting to cry again

Ryan: hey it's ok.

Ryan consoles her before she starts crying again.

She inches up to Ryan and kisses him. They begin kissing.

Marissa: I love you so much.

She says in between kisses

Ryan: I know and she's not going to get you either.

They cuddle up and lay there for a couple of seconds before Seth and summer enter.

Summer straightaway runs to coop and sits down next to Marissa

Summer: oh my god coop. Are you ok?

Marissa: Yea my mother is going to come back in a while and take me to a mental asylum where ill never see Ryan or you lot again. Im just peachy.

Ryan: Hey, its ok I wont let them take you.

Ryan sits up and Marissa sits up and leans against him. Seth walks over and him and summer do the same.

The scene fades on them just lying there silently and then the new scene is on sandy and Kirsten who are just outside the pool house.

Sandy knocks on the door and enters.

Sandy: Oh hey guys. Can we talk to Marissa privately?

Summer: Come on Cohen.

Summer gets up and drags Seth out of the room.

Ryan looks at Marissa and slowly gets up. Not wanting to leave her.

Marissa: Ryan stay.

Ryan looks at her and then at sandy for approval

Sandy: Its important.

Marissa: Ryan and me don't have any secrets and if it's important I want him to stay.

Kirsten: Ok Ryan you can stay

Ryan then returns to Marissa and she sits up leaning against him.

Sandy: Do you know what you're going to do?

Marissa: What can I do? My mums gonna call the cops and come and take me to a mental asylum where ill never see you guys or Ryan again.

Ryan puts his arm around her and holds her

Sandy: What about filing for emancipation?

Marissa: My mum is married to Caleb, he practically owns every half decent lawyer in Newport.

Sandy: He doesn't own me.

Marissa: You'd do that for me?

Sandy: Well im not going to let you go back to your mother after what I just seen. And neither would a judge with half a brain.

Marissa: I don't know. What do you think?

She says looking at Ryan.

Ryan: I want what you want. And if this makes you happy ill tell them every single thing that she has put you through.

Sandy: Better hope they have a long time then.

He jokes trying to lift the mood.

Sandy: If your going to file for it I need to know now so we can get some papers drawn up straight away before your mum returns with the law.

Marissa nods and gets up and hugs sandy and Kirsten

Marissa: I don't know how ill ever repay you. Thanks so much.

Sandy: Its nothing. And if you didn't notice we're not Julie's biggest fans either so it works out nicely. Come on. We need to get these done now.

Sandy motions for Marissa to leave the pool house.

Marissa: Not without Ryan.

Ryan gets up and walks over to her and they walk into his office.

The scene switches to Sandy's office where Ryan, Marissa and Sandy are sitting there and sandy is writing out the emancipation request.

Sandy: right. Sign here. And Ryan you'll be our witness and ill get Seth to witness it as well.

He hands to paper to Marissa to sign. She starts to read it.

Sandy: It basically says you wish to file for emancipation from your mother so she no longer has custody over you. This will mean that she won't be able to take you away from jimmy's care until the case has been closed. So you'll stay with us until her and Hailey get back from Hawaii.

Marissa signs it and so does Ryan. Sandy calls in Seth and he signs it as well.

The scene ends and they are all sitting in the kitchen once more.

Everyone is sitting there in silence in shock from the day's events.

Just then there is a loud banging on the door.

Sandy: ill get it this time. I don't want no more fighting with the cops here.

Sandy opens the door and Julie storms in with 2 police officers in tow.

Julie: Sandy. Im here for my daughter.

Sandy: sorry Julie but she's in our care now until Jimmy returns.

Julie: don't you dare tell me I can't see my daughter.

Sandy holds up the file for emancipation.

Sandy: My client has filed for emancipation from you. You no longer have custody over her until the case is closed. And if she wins, which if I have any say about it she will, you will no longer have any custody over her.

Officer: Let me see those papers.

The officer skims through them.

Officer: Well these seem to be in order. Sorry Mam, there is nothing we can do.

Julie: I demand to see my daughter.

She shouts at Sandy.

Sandy: I must ask you to leave my home now otherwise ill have to ask these nice officers to remove you.

Sandy says with a victorious smile on his face.

Julie: you'll pay for this sandy. Just wait.

Julie storms out.

Scene ends.

Scene is in kitchen with the Summer and Seth sitting together, Marissa is sitting on Ryan's lap. Kirsten is sitting at the table. Sandy walks in.

Sandy: Goddamn that was pleasant.

Ryan: We heard.

They all had quite easily heard her raised voice in the kitchen.

Kirsten: Everything will be fine Marissa, I promise.

Marissa: Thanks.

Sandy: Well its getting late we're going to bed. Don't stay up too late.

Seth: ok, night dad, mum.

Ryan: Night.

Summer: Night

Marissa: Thank you for everything, night.

Sandy and Kirsten leave.

Summer: Sooo…What shall we do?

Marissa and Ryan both fake a yawn.

Ryan: Well im beat.

Marissa: Me too.

Ryan: We're gonna go lay down in the pool house for a while

Seth: We'll come too.

Ryan glares at Seth

Seth: What, you said you would only be laying down…Oh…I see now…See you guys in the morning then.

Ryan and Marissa leave.

Seth: Now I feel left out.

Summer: We'll let's see what I can do about that

She walks over to him and kisses him and takes his hand and leaves to his room.

Scene ends.

Scene is on Pool house with Ryan and Marissa entering and kissing at the same time.

Ryan is walking backwards being led by Marissa who is tightly pressed against him as she walks him to the bed and pushes him down. Forgetting about his shoulder. Ryan hits the bed and curses in pain.

Marissa: Ryan! Im so sorry. I forgot. Are you ok?

Ryan: yeah

He says obviously in pain.

Marissa: ill get your painkillers.

Marissa get the painkillers and a drink of water and she leans him up and puts the tablet in his mouth and holds the cup to his mouth.

Ryan: thanks.

He says masking the pain abit better.

Marissa: Im sorry. Where were we?

She says leaning him back down. Slowly this time. Before climbing on top of him and leaning down on him kissing him. She takes his shirt off revealing his dressings for his arm, which is stained with some blood.

Marissa: Ryan you're bleeding

She says worried.

Ryan: the doctor said it might bleed a little if knocked.

Marissa: im sorry, I forgot.

Ryan: Its ok, don't worry about it.

Marissa: I think I better change these dressings.

She says as she starts taking off the bandages on his arm, being careful of his collarbone. Once the dressing is completely off you can see the scar on his arm. Cleans it with some wipes and pauses.

Marissa: Phew, its stopped bleeding.

She says still kneeling over him.

She reaches for some more bandages and carefully dresses his arm back up.

Marissa: There. As good as new.

Marissa had gotten the hang of changing the dressing on his arm and generally looking after him as she had barely left his side.

Marissa: finally where were we

Ryan: I believe you were in the middle of kissing me.

Marissa: Ahh yes.

She says leaning down, resting her hips on his pelvis and then kissing him, which soon grew in passion. After a little while Ryan used his only good arm to creep up her top. She didn't stop him. He stayed there and then began taking off her top and she started moving backwards and forwards on his hips.

Marissa: Do you have any…erm…you know?

Ryan: yeah, in my drawer to the right. Are you sure?

Marissa: Never been surer in my life. But promise me one thing?

Ryan: Anything

Marissa: Don't go running off and cheating with me with some girl

Ryan was unsure on to whether she was joking or being serious.

Ryan: Come here, id never do that to you

He said pulling her in for a kiss. She leaned over and pulled something out of the draw and then began caressing his waist. He began kissing her neck and then shoulders and continued on moving down and kissing as best as he could with his injuries before reaching her skirt. He tried pulling it off, but with no great ease as he only had one arm, which didn't hurt him to use, which he was using for balance. Marissa giggled and then reached down and began pulling off her skirt. The scene ended.


End file.
